


Sitcom AU - Fluristelle Month 2017

by Sylthfarn



Series: Sitcom AU [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Fluristelle Month 2017, M/M, there might be additional characters/relationships but I'm not listing them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: A collection of prompts for Fluristelle Month 2017 mostly if not all set in the Sitcom AU universe.





	1. Ristelle Day 1 - Promises

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Promises. _Promises_.

Rita felt like almost her entire life revolved around promises. That wasn’t to say it was a bad thing, just a relatively new thing. New to her, at least, but she couldn’t deny that it was a bit comforting. A promise was something to be kept, something that _had_ to be kept. Because Rita had never broken a promise before, and she wasn’t about to start. Promises were especially important to Estelle.

Perhaps that’s where the biggest difference between them came from. Estelle _needed_ promises, which is why Rita would never, ever break one. Estelle grew up with mostly only her younger sister for company. Their parents cared about them, certainly, but Rita knew it had to be lonely for Estelle. Estelle and Natalia’s parents were busy with work for as much of their childhood that Estelle could remember. But when they promised they would do something for Natalia and Estelle, they kept that promise. It was the one constant Estelle had from her parents. That promises were meant to be kept.

For Rita, promises were nothing. No one promised anything. If it was a promise, it was halfhearted, more of a possibility _if_ they had time, _if_ they cared enough _if, if, if_. So the first time Estelle promised she would see Rita at a specific time after class, Rita brushed it off. Estelle might show, she might not. It didn’t bother Rita if she did or not. But Rita would show up to their waiting place, just in case, out of politeness. She always did. So when Estelle showed up, Rita didn’t think very much of it. Estelle showed up ( _this time_ ), but past performance is not an indicator of future results. Just because Estelle was here one time didn’t mean anything in the future.

But Rita learned over time that Estelle _always_ kept her promises. It was new. Surprising, certainly. Sometimes Rita wouldn’t even remember, and Estelle would always reply with a simple: “Of course, I promised!”

Rita wasn’t one to make promises. She never was, and so she never promised Estelle anything. She never promised _anyone_. It wasn’t that she was against breaking promises, she just didn’t see the point when a promise was something that, according to definition, was a definite, meant to be kept. Almost nothing in her life was definite, so her agreements with others never were either.

Estelle was different. The word “promise” came so easily to her, was a strong word with unwavering conviction behind it. Estelle seemed so certain when she said it, unlike the others Rita had been around with before then. It had been said with hesitation, reluctance. A strong “maybe” as Rita liked to call it. But Estelle wasn’t a strong maybe, Estelle was a definite. The first thing Rita could rely on for consistency in her inconsistent life. And when Estelle finally explained (a bit embarrassed, blushing over the fact that something from her childhood carried over into high school when she and Rita met, and beyond), the importance of promises, why she kept promises, Rita understood. A bit. The concept wasn’t something she was familiar with, but it was important to Estelle, and more than that…it was a concept Rita had very desperately needed all these years.

Rita didn’t like promising things. Only if she was entirely certain on her word. And after meeting Estelle, the word promise carried even heavier weight. Rita was already uncomfortable promising anything, and now she had to be even more certain in her agreements. But the first time Rita ever used the word promise around Estelle was the most important day of her life.

She had been asked, in front of a crowd of people, an audience, spectators, whatever word Rita could use to describe them. Friends and family (mostly Estelle’s) watching her, waiting for her answer. The answer to the question she had been asked. The question that Estelle had already answered with a positive certainty that Rita still envied Estelle could do with such ease. But the question…the question to which she knew the answer, but had to work up the conviction inside of her to say. Because a promise was a binding contract, and this promise would keep her and Estelle together forever.

_“Do you promise to take Estellise Sidos Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Heurassein as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer, in good times and in bad, till death do you part?”_

A promise that would last until death, and perhaps, even after that.

A promise that Estelle had already sworn for her.

A promise.

_“I promise.”_


	2. Fluri Day 1 - Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actual Fluri chapter that I SWEAR isn't long overdue-- Flynn and Yuri decide to make some flower crowns with the help of a couple children and a dog. Possibly influenced because I've now been RPing as Edna.

Flynn wasn’t sure why he’d ended up babysitting again, but here he was, taking Edna and Dezel Yggdrasill on a walk to the park with Yuri and Repede. Edna was discussing something intently with Yuri, and Flynn had lost track about five minutes ago when they had started talking.

“Well, no I mean you’d have to pick some balance for that, you know? While a lot of resistance is great, you also need to be able to damage.”

Edna nodded like she completely understood what he was talking about. Flynn didn’t want to ask and be called a loser or worse by Edna. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

“So uh, you guys wanted to go to the park?”

“Duh,” said Edna, rolling her eyes. Flynn winced. That was almost as bad as being called a loser.

“Cut him some slack, Edna,” said Yuri with a laugh. “We’re going because Edna and Dezel wanted to make flower crowns.”

“Oh.”

Flower crowns? Flynn was pretty sure he hadn’t heard about that plan. But then why were they going to the park rather than Yuri’s floral shop.

“Uhh…I hate to ask, but why are we going to the park, and not…” Flynn began.

“Clover,” Yuri answered simply.

“What?”

“We need clover. For the flower crowns. Also maybe some dandelions if we can find them. They’re going to be easier to find in the park anyway,” said Yuri. “Although later we might go back to the shop and see if Edna wants to make a flower crown out of any of those flowers. Also Repede says he wants to eat a flower. And he knows I don’t let him do that if they’re _my_ flowers.”

Repede let out a “huff” and Yuri laughed.

“You know it’s true, Repede.”

Flynn nodded, but he still had a lot of questions. Regardless, he decided it’d be best to follow Yuri and Edna who seemed to know exactly what they were doing and what they wanted. Dezel was content to just follow Edna’s lead. They were almost to the park anyway.

Upon arriving, Edna ran ahead with Dezel to the area Yuri said had a lot of wild clover growing, so the two of them could get started collecting flowers.

“And be careful!” Yuri called, right as Dezel tripped and fell on top of Edna.

Yuri let out a sigh and shook his head, following after the two in an unhurried pace. Both kids seemed fine. Edna got up and brushed herself off, offering a hand to Dezel and helping him up as well before the two hurried towards the clover field.

“Yuri! There’s a bunch of clover here, is this enough?” called Edna, holding up a handful of clover she’d already picked.

“Yeah, that’ll work, just give us a minute!” said Yuri, gesturing for Flynn to hurry up and meet the two children before they actually got themselves in trouble.

“So why do you two want to make flower crowns?” asked Flynn, sitting down next to Yuri who was already showing Edna how to tie the flowers together.

Edna was uncharacteristically silent, purposely staring at what Yuri was doing without answering Flynn’s question. Flynn could tell she was avoiding the question. Why, he wasn’t exactly sure. He gave Yuri a questioning look, but it was Dezel who spoke up.

“We’re making them for Mom.”

“For…Theodora?” Flynn asked. He was a bit surprised, to be honest. The first and foremost reason being that Dezel, Edna, and Eizen’s mother, Theodora, had died shortly after Dezel was born. It was possible Dezel meant Lailah, who had been acting like a mom to them ever since she and Zaveid started dating.

“Yeah, for her, but don’t tell Zaveid, okay?” said Edna, sounding embarrassed. “It’s was Mom’s birthday yesterday, and I wanted to do something for her so I asked Yuri to help me make flower crowns.”

“That’s really sweet, Edna,” said Flynn, giving her a smile.

Edna glared at him and crossed her arms, looking like she wanted to turn away, but had to continue watching Yuri work on the flower crown for her.

“Whatever, when we’re done can we go deliver them?” she said.

“Sure. This one’s done, by the way,” said Yuri, putting the crown on Edna’s head.

The five sat in semi-silence for a while, Yuri helping Dezel and Edna (the former more as he literally couldn’t see what he was doing), and Flynn found himself lost in thought. He and Yuri had made flower crowns a lot as a kid. It was probably the first sign Yuri had even wanted to be a florist. Of course, there were the plenty of jokes about how Yuri’s name meant “lily” in Japanese, but the might of the Lowell twins was enough to make anyone shut up before they got the crap beaten out of them. Finath had liked helping them make flower crowns too on his days off, back before he died. It was probably the same for Edna.

“Did I do it right?” asked Edna, holding up a flower crown. Flynn had to admit, it wasn’t bad for a first try.

“It looks great Edna,” said Yuri with a smile. “I think it’s because we’re named after flowers that we’re so good at making flower crowns.”

“I am not bad at making flower crowns!” Flynn protested.

“Suuuure,” said Yuri. “Listen, Flynn, you’re great at some things. Absolutely _wonderful_. But arts and crafts and cooking are really not it.”

Flynn rolled his eyes, but continued tying the flowers together. He had as much experience as Yuri did, so it couldn’t end _that_ badly. That’s what he thought, at least, until Repede decided the flower crown smelled good enough and decided to eat it.

“Repede!” said Flynn.

Repede wagged his tail in response, not looking sorry at all. Edna laughed, and Yuri shook his head.

“Repede, I’ve told you not to eat the flowers,” said Yuri. Repede let out a huff, letting them know he _really_ wasn’t sorry.

Flynn sighed and got to work again. About fifteen minutes later, the four of them had made about ten flower crowns, and were ready to “deliver” them like Edna had asked. All of them were currently wearing one, including Repede, and Edna and Dezel both had ones made by them that they wanted to leave as a gift.

The trip to the cemetery didn’t take too much longer, as it actually wasn’t too far from the park. Edna and Dezel once again ran off, headed towards Theodora this time.

“HEY! Be careful! If you trip you might ruin the flower crowns!” Yuri called.

That actually made them slow down, walking at a still faster than normal pace, but slow enough that Dezel probably wasn’t going to trip.

“Well, that’s another two down,” said Flynn, looking at the extra flower crowns that were currently on top of Yuri’s head. “But what about the others?”

“Oh, uh, one’s for Eizen, Edna said she wanted to give it to him,” said Yuri, taking one off and examining it. “That’s this one. The other two…”

He pulled them off as well, scrutinizing them both before handing one to Flynn.

“That’s yours.”

“But I’m wearing—?”

“To…give to Finath,” said Yuri with a shrug. “I figured…we were making the trip anyway and…I know that’s something you and your dad used to do.”

“Yuri I—thank you,” said Flynn softly.

“The other one is for him too,” said Yuri. “I mean, he is the one who taught me how to make flower crowns so…I thought I could give him my thanks.”

“This…means a lot to me,” said Flynn. “Not just the flower crowns, just…even that you thought of Dad and decided to…”

“Well when Edna asked me because her mom used to make flower crowns of course I thought of you,” said Yuri with a shrug, looking embarrassed. “But uh, come on. Edna and Dezel might get in trouble again if we leave them alone for too long. We’ll stop by Finath on the way out, okay?”

Flynn smiled.

“Okay.”


End file.
